


A Cat and a Little Bird

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Sometimes there's just a need to check in; it's a mom and Siren thing.





	A Cat and a Little Bird

Selina wasn’t one to visit the friends of her Robins, however, this darling little bird had grown on her after all the shit that had happened over the holidays. Helena and Terry were with Bruce and Alfred in Gotham, and she was here. Selina was trying to think about what she was doing here, however, she also remembered what that bird had done for her and her Robins, and she remembered how much she liked the little bird.

She slipped into the Tower soundlessly as she looked around. Moving down the hall she frowned at this lackadaisical security, these were the Titans, they should be better guarded. Rounding the corner she blinked as she came face to face with the very bird she was here to see.

“The New Siren!” Selina smiled as she hugged the baffled Raven.

“Selina!” Raven squeaked.

“Heyya little bird, so, how’s it going, we were worried when you hadn’t called,” Selina admitted looping her arm around the smaller girl’s waist as they walked then.

“I’m sorry, I… I don’t do this,” Raven said monotonously.

“No worries, you just gotta call from time to time,” Selina purred. Truthfully the little bird had grown on them, so Selina wasn’t about to let this sacrificial bird out of her sight any time soon.

“Alright, I can do that,” Raven nodded.

“Good, how ya healing up kid?” Selina asked.

“It’s going to scar, but I knew that, should be good as new though,” Raven said.

“How about a little one on one with me, teach you some self-defense that the boys didn’t teach you?” Selina said.

“I…” Raven hesitated.

“Oh, you darling little thing, you did good, and Jay has taught you well, but I got a few tricks up my sleeve that you should know. Just in case this ever happens again,” Selina said.

“Sure, I’m just still healing, so don’t count on areal flips and gymnastics from me,” Raven sighed.

“Oh, little bird, the tricks I’ve got don’t require fancy moves, just swift,” Selina promised. Her fingers carded through Raven’s thick hair and she softened, she wouldn’t let anything happen to this darling little bird. For this little bird had saved her Robin, the Robins, and the Bats, she wasn’t ever going to let another thing harm this little bird. For this darling little creature was now an honorary Siren, and Gotham Sirens didn’t go down without swinging.

“I can do that, but if the room spins, I’m done,” Raven said monotonously.

“INTRUDER!” a shout bellowed around which had Selina turning slightly as she saw a blonde streak hurtling towards her.

“Enough Kara, and come one Selina,” Raven said as they continued to navigate the halls until they were in a gym. Raven and she changed and Selina met Raven on the sparring matt.

“Losing all that baby weight,” Raven observed.

“I’ve never been good at sitting still, now, let’s start with slipping a hold,” Selina said as she tightly grabbed Raven and walked the younger woman how to slip various holds. Raven was a quick learner, not as nimble as Selina was accustomed to, but the demoness was by no means a clumsy fighter. Just a long distance one, it was clear with the savagery of Raven’s moves that she’d never really been taught how to fight, but she could fight.

“Good,” Selina remarked as she pulled away from the hold Raven had just slipped, the younger was panting.

“Ow,” she muttered and rolled her shoulder.

“Now for a few defense moves, keep your weight even between your feet, a low center of gravity, keep a tight form,” Selina started as she started sparing with Raven. The wild demoness was faster here, also brutal and savage, but there was a learning edge here as Selina shouted out things for this little bird to improve on.

Hooking Raven’s ankle, she knocked the smaller woman into the matt.

“But, you need to keep your guard up, fights are never fair, little bird,” Selina said after an hour of teaching.

“Ow,” Raven muttered. “And I’m aware that fights are never fair,” Raven pointed out.

Selina’s eyes flicked to the pale marks on the girl’s skin then. “I supposed that you would.”

“So why are you in town Selina?” Raven asked as Selina helped the smaller woman up.

“Can’t I just want to check in on my favorite little bird?” Selina purred in amusement.

“Sure, but I’m pretty sure you’re here for other reasons as well,” Raven said as she picked up a hoodie and zipped it up. Selina noted that it was Jason’s hoodie, and yes, she knew it was Jason with how it hung off the girl’s frame.

“I’m curious if you’ve heard from a certain, stubborn associate of ours,” Selina admitted picking up her own hoodie.

“Honestly, I haven’t, but I think he’ll get in touch when he’s ready,” Raven shrugged.

“You don’t see, overly worried about what he could be up to,” Selina observed.

“With Jay, I’ve kind of learned it’s best not to ask. Besides, with everything he’s now having to adapt to I’d be surprised if he remembered to call me at all,” Raven dismissed. Selina frowned at this, however she didn’t press it for now. There were times and places for this kind of talk, and now was neither the time, nor the place.

“Well, I supposed then that you’ll just have to be my company for the night,” Selina mused.

“You like the Equalizer?” Raven asked as Selina linked arms with Raven.

“I love the movie, it was very well thought our story,” Selina said.

“I now know why you’re Jay’s favorite,” Raven chuckled.

“Because I’m the best,” Selina assured Raven. Raven just looked bemused and Selina smiled, oh, how she was coming to like this little bird. It was easy to see the qualities that Raven possessed to attracted the boys to her so effortlessly.

“How’s Helena and Terry?”

“They’re good, Bruce won’t let them out of his sight,” Selina admitted.


End file.
